


Flustered Feelings

by sib



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sib/pseuds/sib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think Yuki will forgive me, Keito. I've never seen him so mad." Haru finally said, his voice frail.</p><p>"What happened to make him so upset?"</p><p>"I wanted to thank Yuki for everything he's done for me while I've been here." Haru scratched his head, "I saw a student give a girl flowers and to thank him she kissed him on the cheek. When I did it to Yuki, he got really mad at me and ran away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flustered Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> ※ Just a little fluff between Haru and Yuki. I really adore this ship and I thought that they're actually really cute together. I don't think that Haru would be totally used to humans' way of showing affection (a.k.a. kissing and sex) so they take it really slow. If you don't like heart-wrenching fluff between two flustered boys then you probably shouldn't read. ※
> 
> ➤ Tsuritama and its characters are not mine, nor do I claim they are.

* * *

 

"Haru? Why are you looking at my flowers?"

"I've bothered Yuki again, Keito." Haru whimpered, and let his head hang.

"That's no good, is it?" Keito said softly, and sat next to the the alien boy on the stairs. He shook his head, not meeting her eyes and she looked at him. His eyes- gems of the finest ruby- were dulled as if someone had fogged them up.

She placed her hand on his and smiled at him warmly, "Don't worry, I'm sure you two will make up."

Haru shook his head and clutched at his chest with his free hand. "Why does it hurt here?"

"Well, when someone you care about is mad at you, you'll feel pain," She pointed to her heart, "here." The two sat in silence, with Haru glancing at the sky and Keito gazing at him, waiting for him patiently.

"I don't think Yuki will forgive me, Keito. I've never seen him so mad." Haru finally said, his voice frail.

"What happened to make him so upset?"

"I wanted to thank Yuki for everything he's done for me while I've been here." Haru scratched his head, "I saw a student give a girl flowers and to thank him she kissed him on the cheek. When I did it to Yuki, he got really mad at me and ran away."

Keito chuckled under her breath, "I don't think Yuki's mad at you. I just think he's.. confused."

Haru's eyes widened, "Confused? From what?"

"You." Keito answered, and the face Haru made caused her to laugh even more. She hid her smile behind her hand.

"How does Yuki become 'not confused' anymore?"

She shook her head, "That's for Yuki to decide."

"Oh, Keito!" Haru wailed, "It's all my fault, isn't it?"

"Of course not. There are some things that are no one's fault." She answered, her voice calm and clear. Haru straightened up immediately, his eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"If I leave will Yuki get better?" He asked. Keito did not answer right away. Haru looked at her, "Keito?"

She closed her eyes. "Perhaps."

Haru looked down like a neglected puppy. His mind fought with each other. Part of him wanted to make Yuki feel better by staying, but another part said to leave as soon as possible. If he was the reason Yuki was mad, he did not want to be any longer.

"But," Keito started, "if you do- you must say goodbye. Remember your promise?"

Haru nodded silently.

Keito didn't stop him when he turned tail and went back to Yuki's room. She watched him go, sadness clouding her features. She did not want Haru to go- but she had no choice. She would not stop him if that is what he wanted to do. With a sigh, she pulled herself up and quietly walked to her room.

* * *

 

Haru walked quickly; he wanted to leave as soon as he could and make Yuki better. He finally reached his room after a few agonizing moments, and then knocked on the door. "Yuki?" He called out softly, barely above a whisper.

A muffled, 'Go away.' let Haru know Yuki was still awake.

"You don't have to forgive me. I want to make things better." Haru tried, and he placed his palm on the wood of the door. His hair hung in his face. He clutched at his chest to stop the pain; he bit his lip to stop a pathetic sob from escaping. Haru waited for Yuki to say anything else.

Silence was his only answer.

"I'm leaving." Almost in an instant, the door swung open. Black eyes collided with maroon.

"What?" Yuki demanded, his arms placed on the doorway for effect.

Haru felt himself smile. It was a sad smile. His true happiness was lodged deep down- it had lingered and waited ever since Yuki had glared at him earlier that day.

"I'm leaving," Haru said as a matter-of-fact, "to make you bett-"

"You leaving will only make me worse, not better!" Yuki shouted, and grabbed Haru's wrist in a weak attempt to make him listen. "This isn't you saying goodbye!"

Haru shook his head, "It is, though!"

"Haru!"

"Yuki!"

At that point, Haru had wrenched his arms away from Yuki and took a step back. Haru's lips formed upwards, into an almost-smile. "Goodbye, Yuki."

As fast as lightning, Yuki reached out and grasped Haru's face with his hands. He forced the smaller boy to look at him, it would make him understand.

"You can't leave!" Yuki didn't realize the salty tears that dripped from his eyes until they fell to his mouth, and onto his hands. Haru stood frozen, shocked.

"Yuki?"

"You-" Yuki took a deep breath to steady himself, "You can't leave. Not again."

"But ealier today-"

"I was confused!"

"And I'm leaving to make you feel better!" Haru yelled, and his hands clenched into fists. He placed his on top of Yuki's; the two boys locked eyes. "I can't stand you mad at me, so I thought this would be the best option."

Yuki closed his eyes, "When you left the first time- I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Haru opened his mouth to say something, but Yuki got there first. "Do you know how happy I was when you walked into that classroom?"

Haru chuckled, "I remember that you wouldn't let go of me at all that day." Yuki pulled Haru close, their foreheads touched.

"I don't want to let go of you ever again."

"Yuki.." Haru whispered in shock, and he put his hand on his chest. He clutched the fabric of Yuki's shirt, his hand shaking.

"Please don't leave." Yuki pleaded, his tears subsided but his eyes were red and watery.

"But I don't know why you got so mad at me today." Haru confessed, "Isn't it my fault?"

"I've never had anyone kiss me before." Yuki stated, and he looked down at Haru.

"Me neither." Haru said, and Yuki smiled at him.

Without saying a word, Yuki pulled Haru's face up to meet his. Haru's eyes widened, but he didn't seem to want to stop. With a surge of courage, Yuki kissed Haru's cheek with a sweet gentleness that only he could muster. Haru closed his eyes. But just as fast as the kiss started, it was over. When they made eye contact, both boys blushed profusely. Haru covered up his face with his hands and giggled.

"Now you know why I freaked out earlier today." Yuki breathed out, and Haru nodded.

"I won't do it again."

Yuki shook his head, "No, no. It's fine- I was just surprised."

"Are you still confused?" Haru asked, and tilted his head.

Yuki grinned. "Not at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooh, the fluff! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
